Kuro-Neko
by Ako Nya
Summary: Sus parpados estaban pesados, ya no resistiría mas….. cerraría sus ojos por siempre, trato de abrir más los ojos para ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de caer en un sueño profundo fueron dos orbes azules, dos orbes de un hermoso color azul cielo…


**Holiii C: **

**Aquí les traigo otro fic x3**

**xD ya sé que un no termino el otro **

**(Apenas lleva 2 caps. -.-)**

**Pero hace mucho que esta idea se me había ocurrido y tenía que llevarla a cabo.**

**Bueno basta de charloteo :3 **

**Les dejo leer ^o^**

**¡ESPEREN!**

**-**_Pensamientos-_

_-__**Diálogos de los Bijuu´s-**_

_**-**_**Diálogos de las personas-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Naruto Shippuden, no me pertenecen,**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

…_..Oscuridad…. Eso es lo que había. Oh esperen, no solo oscuridad…. Tambien hay dolor, mucho dolor._

_-! Resiste, por favor no mueras te necesito.- entreabrió los ojos, no podía ver bien, su vista cada vez era más borrosa. –No puedes morir así, tu eres KuroNeko*….- la voz se oía lejana,,,, muy lejana, apenas y la podía escuchar.-todos te necesitamos, yo te necesito.- _

_Sus parpados estaban pesados, ya no resistiría mas….. cerraría sus ojos por siempre, trato de abrir más los ojos para ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de caer en un sueño profundo fueron dos orbes azules, dos orbes de un hermoso color azul cielo…_

Se levanto del frio suelo con la respiración agitada, su rostro lucia pálido, muy pálido. -_¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- _pensó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, ya que por haberse levantado de golpe, se había mareado.

Se volvió a recostar en el suelo, volteo a un lado y vio que estaba sola. -**¿A dónde habrá ido?.- **se levanto poco a poco.-** Yato-Chan ¿En dónde te metiste?.- **grito por toda la cueva. Espero un rato y vio una pequeña figura que avanzaba hacia ella con algo en su boca. La chica entrecerró los ojos tratando de visualizar mejor la pequeña figura que iba hacia ella.

-**Yato-Chan ¿Eres tú?.-** la figurita salto hacia la chica, la cual por instinto se levanto de un salto como si de un felino se tratara.

Una luz de color azul salió de su mano izquierda, esta luz comenzó a alumbrar la oscuridad de la cueva, llevo su mano derecha hacia su espalda tomando su espada negra por si algo la atacaba, pero se relajo al ver frente a ella a un pequeño zorro blanco de nueve colas.

-**Yato-Chan, eres tu.- **suspiro acercándose al pequeño zorro.-**Me asustaste, pensé que no lo había matado y me había seguido para matarme, y en este estado no podre luchar.- **se sentó a un lado del zorrito quejándose en el proceso, este traía en su boca un pescado.

-_**Toma KuroNeko*.- **_hablo el zorrito, (que al parecer por su voz, era una hembra) puso el pescado en la mano de la chica que tenia libre (en la otra tenia la luz con la que alumbraba la cueva.)

-**Gracias, Yato-Chan. ¿no has visto algo sospechoso haya afuera verdad?.- **la zorrita blanca negó con la cabeza y la chica suspiro de alivio. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida para salir de la oscura cueva. Al estar casi al final apago la luz azulina de su mano.

Salió y rápidamente puso su mano en los ojos, tapándolos del sol.-**Agh.- **se quejo, estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad no es bueno, ahora el sol le lastimaba sus ojos.

-**Yato-Chan, busca un poco de leña, iré al rio para lavarme las heridas.- **la zorrita asintió y se fue directo al bosque a buscar lo encargado por su dueña. La chica cerro sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron notables unas líneas como si se trataran de rayos.

Abrió sus ojos y busco por el lugar hasta que encontró un rio. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos, ya que con sus heridas no llegaría tan lejos.

_**EN OTRO LUGAR.**_

-**Maldición!.- **exclamo una rubia con grandes dotes.-**¿Cómo que no pudieron con él?.- **

**-E-Es demasiado fuerte Tsunade-Hime, en un parpadeo y ya tenía la mitad de mis ninjas retorciéndose de dolor, lo único que pudimos hacer fue una retirada.-**explico el hombre que tenía un brazo enyesado y muchas vendas por todo el cuerpo.

-**Sakura!.- **hablo firmemente a una chica de cabello largo y color rosa, con unos ojos de color verde jade. La chica puso su mano derecha en el lugar donde está su corazón y la otra mano en la espalda. **(N_A.- Al estilo Shingeki No Kyojin ;3) **

**-Necesito que vayas a reunir a todo el consejo, tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto.- **La chica respondió con un ''Si señora'' y se acerco a la puerta para salir del despacho de la rubia.-**Espera.- **la detuvo antes de que saliera. La pelirosa giro sobre sus talones.- **Tambien diles a Naruto y a Sasuke que estén ahí, necesito a todo el equipo siete reunido.- **salió por la puerta dejando sola a Tsunade y al chico que se encontraba vendado.

-**¿M-Me puedo retirar?.- **hablo el hombre con temor, la rubia asintió y el hombre salió lo mas rápido que sus heridas le permitieron del despacho. Tsunade suspiro con cansancio, debería hacer algo pronto, si no _el _traería muchos problemas en el futuro.

Pero ya tenía un plan…. _Ella _es la única que puede acabar con _el…_

_**EN LA JUNTA CON EL CONSEJO.**_

-**¿Y bien Tsunade-Hime? ¿Para qué nos has reunido?.- **hablo un anciano con lentes. Tsunade lo miro.

-**Supongo que han oído hablar de **_**Madara Uchiha.- **_todos fruncieron el ceño. Claro que conocían a Madara Uchiha, digo, como no conocer al enemigo del fundador de la aldea.

-**Claro que lo conocemos Tsunade.- **hablo una anciana.-**Ahora ve al grano.- **la mujer rubia frunció el ceño, como odiaba a esa estúpida anciana.

-**Últimamente he recibido informes de Jiraya, donde decía que Madara ha estado atacando a pequeñas aldeas, y que al parecer su poder no es el mismo de antes.- **prosiguió sentándose en su silla giratoria.-** Pero ayer por la mañana, envié a un grupo de mis mejores ninjas, y lo único que pudieron hacer fue…. Huir, por lo que estoy pensando que una parte de la información de Jiraya no está en lo correcto. Según Hitori, en un parpadeo tenia a todos los guerreros retorciéndose de dolor.- **todos los presentes se miraron con preocupación.

-**Si derroto a tus mejores ninjas, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de ganar….Tsunade, ¿Qué sugieres?.- **la mujer de grandes dotes miro al anciano que tenia frente a ella.

-**Solo se me ocurre una idea….- **se cruzo de brazos, todos la miraron con curiosidad.-**KuroNeko.- **los presentes abrieron los ojos a no más poder. Especialmente alguien, que se había sorprendido por lo recién dicho.

El hombre de cabellera larga de color café oscuro, y ojos como la mismísima luna, se paro estrepitosamente de su asiento golpeando la mesa con fuerza.-**¿A qué te refieres con eso Tsunade?.- **todos lo miraron con extrañeza, pero un rubio llamo la atención de todos, mientras que el oji-luna se maldecía en sus adentros por haber reaccionado de esa forma.

-**Oba-Chan.- **la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada. El chico sonrió nervioso.-**D-Digo, Tsunade-Sama, al decir KuroNeko, no te referirás a la mejor ninja, que nadie ha podido derrotar y que nadie la ha podido…encontrar ¿Verdad?.- **Tsunade suspiro.

-**Naruto, en efecto, hablo de ella.- **la peli-rosa se levanto de su asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

-**Disculpe mi imprudencia Tsunade-Sama, ¿Pero como demonios vamos a encontrarla nosotros, si ni siquiera los más preparados la han podido encontrar?.- **Tsunade se paró de su asiento comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-**Se los dejo en sus manos Equipo Siete….- **Tomo el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola.-**En 30 minutos los quiero en mi despacho.- **cerró la puerta dejando a todos atónitos. ¿Qué esa mujer estaba loca?

_**EN EL DESPACHO DE TSUNADE.**_

Tres chicos se encontraban de pie en frente del escritorio de la Hokage. Un rubio alto de ojos azules, tés bronceada y unas extrañas marcas en cada mejilla que le daban un aspecto de un zorro.

Un pelinegro más alto que el rubio, de tés pálida y ojos color negro azabache. Y una peli-rosa, mas bajita que los dos chicos, con unos ojos verde jade.

-**Tsunade-Sama ¿Ahora si nos explicara su grandísima idea de encontrar a KuroNeko.- **Tsunade fulmino con la mirada al ojinegro.

-**Silencio Uchiha…. Bueno.- **suspiro.-**Según mis contactos, KuroNeko lucho hace unos días contra uno de los miembros de Akatsuki.- **Sasuke frunció el entre-cejo, en ese grupo llamado ''Akatsuki'' se encontraba su hermano mayor.-** La pelea fue cerca de la aldea del Remolino.- **viro su mirada hacia Naruto, el cual bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos detrás de su flequillo. Ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos.-**Con quien lucho fue con Sasori, el Rey de las Marionetas. Me informaron que acabo con él, pero ella quedo en un estado muy grave. Así que no debe de andar muy lejos de la aldea.- **

**-Pero Tsunade-Sama.- **hablo Sakura dando un paso hacia delante.- **¿Por qué no manda al Equipo Ocho a buscarla? Ellos son los mejores cuando del rastreo se trata.- **Sakura estaba en lo correcto ¿Por qué no mandar al mejor equipo de rastreo?

-**Yo pensé lo mismo Sakura, pero ellos no tienen gran habilidad en combate, aparte de que no tienen una ninja medico. Sasuke: tu habilidad con la espada es impresionante, KuroNeko tambien la maneja, por lo que pienso que le serás de mucha ayuda, tambien maneja el Katon y el Raiton. Naruto: tu poder es inmenso, tienes una gran habilidad con el Taijutsu, eres el Jinchuuriki del Kyuby, lo sabes manejar a la perfección, KuroNeko es Jinchuuriki de Yato, el Kyuby blanco de nueve colas. – **Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión. ¿acaso había otro Kyuby? ¿Había otro Jinchuuriki del Kyuby?

-_**Valla nunca pensé que la tal KuroNeko tuviera a Yato.- **_hablo un pequeño zorrito anaranjado que salía de la sudadera de Naruto.

-**Ella tambien lo sabe manejar muy bien.- **continuo Tsunade.

-¿**E-Entonces significa que ella tambien puede usar el Bijuu Mode?.- **La rubia asintió. –**Vaya.- **susurro Naruto, mientras tomaba a Kurama, (el verdadero nombre del Kyuby) y lo ponía en su hombro.

-**Si me dejas seguir Naruto, te lo agradecería.- **el oji-azul sonrió nervioso.-** Bien. Naruto, ella tambien maneja el Fuuton.- **todo el equipo siete abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Tan fuerte era KuroNeko que podía manejar tres elementos?.- ** Sakura: Eres la mejor de mis ninjas médicos, tal vez algún dia me superes. Aunque no eres muy buena en el combate y tampoco posees una fuerza bruta como KuroNeko. Le servirás de mucho a Naruto, Sasuke y a KuroNeko con tu habilidad de sanación.- **Descanso un poco, nunca antes había hablado tan rápido. –**Hoy mismo parten a las dos de la tarde, ósea que en tres horas se van en una nueva misión. Se pueden retirar.- **

Naruto y Sakura ya iban de salida pero el oji-negro los detuvo. –**Esperen, Naruto, Sakura.- **

-**¿Qué pasa Sasuke-Kun?.- **pregunto Sakura. Ella y Naruto se voltearon a ver a su amigo.

-**¿Tienes alguna duda Sasuke?.- **hablo Tsunade.

-**Si. ¿Como es ella?.- **la rubia abrió los ojos. Maldición ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado algo tan importante? Se maldecía en sus adentros.

-**Oba-Chan! El Teme tiene razón ¿Cómo encontraremos a KuroNeko, si ni siquiera sabemos como es?.- **apoyo Naruto a su mejor amigo.

-**¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante?.- **murmuro por lo bajo echando maldiciones.-**Bueno, la verdad es que no sabemos muy bien como es ella, ya que mis contactos no han tenido mucho acercamiento con KuroNeko, es pura suerte que hayan conseguido la información que acabo de darles. Pero aun así me dieron un poco mas de información, siempre trae una capucha que no le deja ver la cara, pero se dice que tiene el cabello de un color negro-azulado. Siempre detrás de ella anda Yato, un pequeño zorro blanco de nueve colas.-** Kurama, quien se encontraba en el hombro de Naruto, cerró los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo.

-_**Yo sé como es.- **_todos los presentes voltearon a verlo .-_**Es como si fuera yo pero de color blanco, en la puntas de la cola tiene unos destellos azul cielo.- **_

-**Bien! Ya tenemos un poco mas de información 'ttebayo.- **sonrió Naruto, Sasuke le dio un zape en la cabeza a la vez que le decía ''No seas tarado''.

-**Serás idiota Naruto, con esta información no es bastante.- **Le regaño Tsunade.

-**Oigan ¿no creen que algo paso raro hoy en la junta del consejo?.- **pregunto Sakura quien se había estado en silencio todo el rato.

-**¿Algo raro?.- **susurro el oji-azul tratando de recordar lo que paso hoy en la junta del consejo.

-_**Serás idiota Naruto, hasta yo me di cuenta y eso que estaba dentro de tu chamarra.- **_hablo el Kyuby .- _**Tsunade, cuando mencionaste a KuroNeko en la junta del consejo, ¿no te pareció raro que Hiashi actuara de esa forma?.- **_

La rubia de grandes dotes reacciono.- _Cierto, primero no le di importancia a su comportamiento, pero ahora que lo mencionan, fue extraño.- _

_-_**Kurama tiene razón.- **hablo Sasuke.

-**Sakura, quiero que vayas a la mansión de los Hyuga y traigas a Hiashi a mi despacho.- **hablo firmemente Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño. –_Hiashi sabe algo y no lo ha dicho.- _Sakura asintió y salió del despacho a toda prisa.

_**EN LA MANSIÓN DE LOS HYUGA.**_

_**-**_**Hiashi-San, abra por favor.- **gritaba una oji-jade. La puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver a un muchacho de cabellera larga de color café oscuro y ojos blancos como la luna.

-**¿Qué se le ofrece Sakura-San?.- **hablo con gentileza el muchacho.

-**Neji-San, me preguntaba si Hiashi-San está en casa, Tsunade-Sama quiere verlo, lo mas antes posible.- **Neji asintió y entro de nuevo a la casa. Poco después un hombre alto, casi igual que Neji se dejo ver por la puerta.

-**¿Sucede algo Sakura-San?.- **hablo Hiashi Hyuga: el líder del Clan Hyuga.

La oji-jade hizo una reverencia.- **Hiashi-San, buen dia. Tsunade-Sama me envió porque lo quiere ver lo mas antes posible.- **Hiashi asintió con un ''Esta bien'' y se fue con la peli-rosa a la torre del Hokage.

_**EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE, DENTRO DEL DESPACHO DE TSUNADE.**_

-**¿Me buscaba Tsunade-Sama?.- **pregunto el hombre que recién había entrado con Sakura.

-**Así es Hiashi. Necesito que nos des información de algo.- **puso sus codos en el escritorio, cruzando sus manos. –**Se trata de KuroNeko.- **Hiashi abrió los ojos a no más poder.

-**Yo no sé nada de KuroNeko, Tsunade-Sama.- **Hiashi trataba de ocultar sus nervios y que bien lo hacía.

-**Entonces no te molestaría si Inoiki hace un ''paseo'' por tu mente ¿verdad?.- **el Hyuga frunció el ceño mientras Tsunade sonreía victoriosa.

Suspiro.-**Esta bien.- **la rubia ensancho mas su sonrisa a la vez que le pedía que tomara asiento y Hiashi la obedecía .-**KuroNeko es…. Mi hija.- **

-**¿Q-Que?.- **exclamaron todos con los ojos abiertos a no más poder.-**Hiashi ¿Cómo que KuroNeko es tu hija? ¿No te referirás a…- **el hombre de ojos luna asintió bajando la mirada.

-**Fue hace un año que lo descubrí, hace exactamente un año que descubrí que KuroNeko es mi hija.- **suspiro con cansancio.

-**Cuéntanos absolutamente TODO.- **pidió Tsunade asiendo énfasis en la palabra: Todo.

-**Empezare desde el principio. Hace 16 años, un ninja de la aldea de Kumo, trato de secuestrar a mi hija: Hinata. Por suerte yo y Hizashi, mi hermano gemelo, pudimos matarlo antes de que el ninja se la llevara. Pero lo que no, nos esperamos fue una emboscada. En total eran 50 contra 2, mi hermano y yo no tuvimos oportunidad con ellos, y se llevaron a mi hija.- **todos oían el relato de Hiashi.

- **Yo la di por muerta, ya que hubo un problema con el Clan Hyuga y la aldea de Kumo, pensé que la habian raptado por venganza y la matarían. Hace un año, usted Tsunade-Sama, me envió a una misión a la aldea de la Cascada, cuando llegue a la cascada pude ver a una joven lavándose la cara con el agua de la cascada, ella me volteo a ver y yo…. Vi sus ojos, esos ojos blancos como la luna, con un toque lavanda, su cabello negro-azulado. Me quede tan sorprendido de ver a mi hija ante mí que no reaccione hasta que ya no la pude ver. Pero recuerdo que alguien la había llamado por el nombre de KuroNeko, por eso, estoy seguro que KuroNeko, se trata de mi hija Hinata Hyuga.- **termino su relato, en sus orbes blancas se podía observar el dolor que sentía.

-**Wow.- **exclamo Naruto.-**Bueno, creo que ahora ya tenemos un poco mas de información.-**

**-Entonces, KuroNeko, tiene los mismo ojos que los Hyuga, su cabello es negro-azulado.- **susurro la rubia. –**Chicos vayan a preparar sus cosas que a las dos de la tarde se van a su misión.- **todo el equipo siete asintió y se fueron a preparar sus armas. –**Hiashi, te puedes retirar.- **el hombre hizo una reverencia y se marcho del lugar.

_**LAS DOS DE LA TARDE, EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA.**_

-**Hay ese idiota de Naruto, partiremos tarde por su culpa.- **se quejaba Sakura por la impuntualidad de su amigo.

-**Ya llegue 'ttebayo.- **se apoyo en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió cuando corrió, al ver el reloj y darse cuenta que ya era tarde para la misión.

-**Llegas tarde Dobe.- **le regaño Sasuke.

-**Lo siento.- **seguía jadeando del cansancio. -**¿Nos vamos ya?.- **Sasuke y Sakura asintieron y el equipo siete se fue a realizar su nueva misión: Encontrar a KuroNeko.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola de nuevo nwn**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**u.u quedo muy cortito lo sé,**

**pero tratare que los demás caps., queden más largos ^u^**

**ah si y alguna aclaraciones:**

**Sakura no tendrá su fuerza bruta, como en el anime, solo será la mejor ninja medico, después de Tsunade.**

**Hinata puede manejar tres elementos: Raiton, Fuuton y Katon**

**Ella es Jinchuuriki de Yato, el Kyuby blanco de nueve colas (fue inventado por mi)**

**En este fic Sasuke nunca se fue de la aldea.**

**Maneja la espada, al igual que Hina-Chan**

**Naruto sabe usar el Bijuu Mode, y el modo ermitaño.**

**En este fic, Jiraya no muere.**

**Ah si y Hinata tendrá la fuerza bruta de Sakura.**

**Ako Nya fuera, paz.**

**PD.- pasense a leer mis demas historias ;)**


End file.
